Cormac Hakkai
Appearance General Appearance Cormac stands tall at above six feet, being built like bricks and with hair the same shade as one. Easy to notice, Cormac's attire of choice is usually a medical coat. Stylized or otherwise, he's a medical professional and generally wears some kind of white coat on the field or off it. He has no visible scars, though he probably has some hidden ones. His way of speaking is a bit odd, forgoing the honorifics and suffixes you might expect from a normal Japanese speaker. However, to put this into English, he basically talks without respect or tact. And don't worry, underneath that visor, he does have two baby blue eyes. He's not actually a cyclops. Costumed Appearance In addition to the lab coat, while in costume, Cormac also sports an optical visor. It has a few capabilities, but the most important one is making people think he's some kind of cyclops. Personality In a word, Cormac is blunt. He shoots straight, speaks plain, and has no intention of sucking up to anyone. If he can't be honest, you're better off giving him a bottle so he doesn't have to lie. Either to drink from or to knock himself unconscious. As a medic, he'll work tirelessly to help the sick and injured get back on their feet, but he has no issues leaving the stupid to suffer. If you broke your arm doing something stupid, he will have zero issues letting it heal improperly as a lesson. The human body is a beautiful and delicate thing and he hates seeing it destroyed without forethought or reason. This lack of respect is why he generally has the least tolerance for the dumbest of us all. Children. Character Background Cormac was formally an army medic, stitching up guys by hand with whatever he could. He was eventually discharged, though no one seems to know what army he served in. He claims being unable to use his quirk caused quite a few men to not get the proper surgical treatments they need and a loss of limb or life. He happily became a pro-hero when he learned that wouldn't be an issue. He had no former plans to work at Yuuei, until he was approached by the principal and told how the students needed less of a safety net. He relucatantly agreed, on the condition that he was allowed to keep high proof alcohol in his office. For sterlizing wounds of course. Character Aspects # Speak the Truth or Don't Speak # Battle Reflexes # Traumatic Episodes # Hippocratic Oath Quirk Zipper Cormac's quirk allows him to produce zippers on anything solid. Be it person or object, if he touches it a zipper can appear. These zippers are fully functional and can even zip all the way around, splitting a person or object in half. Zipped objects seem to have their own internal gravity as if there is not a gaping hole, allowing him to put zippers on people and use them without fear of bisection. While they can be easily used in combat to dismember someone or to easily get through walls, their greatest use is allowing Cormac to perform surgeries without incisions. Making him a top ranking healing hero. Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:NPC Category:Faculty Category:Heroes